


The road leading me to you

by Sofy2801



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Past Vale/Marc realtionship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Vale&Dani friendship, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: At the end of 2017 season, the former team-mates meet unexpectedly.It's the start of somenthing new, a friendship with further developements.The road that leads Jorge to Vale is long, he gets to know things he couldn't imagine but in the end he will be able to live his love at his best.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Narrated by Jorge in first person.  
> I'm back to this couple, they intrigue me too much... there will be hot sex later, because they are too damn sexy together!

Ok, Jorge, take a deep breath and stop acting like a teenager! Easily said than done… ever since he invited me I’m on cloud number nine and it’s stupid because it’s not something so special since we are a couple now… well sort of, we never actually talked about what we are, but after what happened in Venice in January I guess we are together. 

So Vale inviting me to the Ranch shouldn’t making me feel so excited, it should be normal to spend some days with my boyfriend. We haven’t had many moments to spend alone ever since the season started and now we’re going to stay three whole days together, probably making love most of the time… well, excuse me if I’m over the edge right now!

It’s not just that though. These three days can be the right occasion to seriously talk about us and that freaks me out a bit. I know I look cold, distant, emotionless but when it comes to feelings I’m a complete mess. And he came into my life to just fuck it up more. Unexpected, unpredictable, inevitable.

I’ll use the long road from Lugano to Tavullia to think again at how it all started, how we’ve come this far, how our two have become an ‘us’ and to find the right words to tell him how this means to me. So now, just relax, listen to some music and let your mind flow back…

*****

Valencia, Circuit Ricardo Tormo – 2017

Luckily, this awful season is coming to an end… 

I have this habit, on Saturday evening, when almost everyone has left the circuit, to have a walk on it, to sit in a corner that I particularly like and concentrate on the race. My staff knows they don’t have to set up sponsor events on Saturday because that’s my ritual.

I’ve never met anyone in all those years I’m doing this, but tonight I’m not that lucky. I immediately recognise him, his posture unmistakable, is the one he always has when he speaks to his bike before the race start. It’s something very peculiar, I may have even said it’s a stupid habit but I don’t actually think it is. It’s fascinating, how he considers the bike as a human being… probably that’s the reason why he has managed to achieve so many titles. 

Strangely, it doesn’t bother me that, amongst all the people I could meet, I’ve found Valentino Rossi. Since I left Yamaha we’ve been on good terms, at least, we don’t offend each other. Maybe because our actual positions on the grid are not the ones in the front, battling for the title. We’re not enemies anymore, nor friends. We respect each other and I know he’s had good words for me with all the troubles I have with my Ducati. 

“Hey!”

He jumps up, surprised. But he smiles.

“Ciao!”

“What are you doing here?”

He seems to think about something reasonable to reply, then he looks over the track on our side.

“I just wanted a quiet moment to… chill, I guess. God, I’m so glad it’s over!”

“So am I!”

It’s strange, yet comfortable how we understand each other without the need to say something more. His season has been terrible, like mine, with a new team-mate who managed to win on his first race. I’m sure this pissed him off a lot, but he doesn’t act with Maverick the way he acted with me. Ok, I admit I’ve never been friendly with him, always seeing him as my first rival, which is normal when you race for the same team, right? I’m doing it with Dovi too. 

I’m considering to ask about it, not knowing exactly why I’m so curious about his relationship with Maverick, but it will sound weird. I realise now that I don’t have topics to discuss with Vale that are not related to our bikes and he clearly doesn’t want to talk about his M1. 

I’m struggling with two opposite needs: run away from him and stay and try to build a conversation to get to know him better.

Why? I don’t have a clue!

Running away would be rude, he’s not doing any harm to me.

I sit down on the grass and Vale joins me. Suddenly I get an inspiration.

“Franco did an amazing job, winning the Moto2 championship, congratulations, boss!”

I say it with a wink and he laughs. Good, it’s a good start. I listen to him talking about his boys from the VR46 Academy so proudly I can’t help asking for more. I’m amazed by the enthusiasm he’s putting into this.

I don’t know for how long we go on talking, is completely dark except for the lights coming from the box area and is starting to get cold. Vale’s phone rings, someone from his team is searching for him and he stands to leave.

We go back to where the motorhomes are, he squeezes my shoulder.

“Thank you, Jorge. It has been nice to talk to you, we have to do this again!”

I’m taken by surprise by my own heart reaction to this. It seems to skip a beat then it runs faster, I can almost feel it pulsing in my ears. I don’t know how I manage to keep my voice calm when I say “It would be great!”.

And he disappears, leaving me in a state of confusion, happiness, dizziness completely inexplicable.


	2. Getting closer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of 2018 season

Thailand – February 16th 2018

When I enter the restaurant, I’m met by few familiar faces, all the Yamaha Factory team is there, celebrating Vale’s birthday, the riders from his VR46Academy too. I feel out of place but when he sees me he immediately comes and hug me.

“I’m happy you managed to come!”

This strange feeling of happiness and comfort when I’m in his arms appears again, like when we met during the test at Sepang two weeks ago. 

It seems like we’re old friends, he’s never acted like this when we were team-mates. I’m surprised but he looks sincerely interested in me and it’s nice to have someone who’s not from my close staff caring about what I think or how I feel. 

Valentino Rossi was the last person I thought could give a shit about me, it makes me feel thrilled that I was wrong.

So when he invited me at his birthday dinner I gladly accepted, also to keep my mind busy with something that aren’t my problems in riding my Ducati.

Strangely enough, no one looks at me like an intruder, they are all very nice and once again, when I’m with Vale the time passes by quicker. When I realise is past midnight I decide to just say goodbye and get back to the hotel.

He comes outside with me, waiting for the taxi.

“Thank you for coming, Jorge.”

He smiles and I really don’t know what to say. What’s wrong with me? Why in hell is so difficult for me to form a coherent sentence when he’s so close, without anyone around us? 

“Thank you! It’ been a really nice evening.”

That’s all I’m able to say right now and I know I’m probably looking utter ridiculous because he’s looking at me in a way I’ve never seen before. Luckily the taxi comes and I can disappear, after an awkward shake of our hands and a “See you tomorrow” blurted out when I was already seated.

*****

Termas de Rio Hondo – 2018

What am I doing here? Standing in front of Valentino Rossi’s door, deciding whether to knock or not. He’s furious, I’ve seen it in his eyes during the interviews after the race. I know that look pretty well… 

He has all the right to be angry, this time I can’t disagree with him. What Marc did is unforgivable. Ok, maybe Vale has reacted a little bit too out of line, refusing to even let him inside his box to talk, but I know, on first hand, that when he’s in that shape, is better to keep some distance. Marc probably hasn’t learnt the lesson after Sepang…

I’ve spent hours wondering if it was the right thing to do, before I came here. I felt like I had to do it, to come and talk to him because this new war between them could cause a lot of troubles. 

The real reason, thought, is not that. I know it but it’s still blurry, hidden somewhere deep in my mind… we’re friends? Probably something very close to it. We met again on my Saturday walk in Losail, and yesterday evening too and both times we finished having dinner together and talking about everything and anything. Like we were old friends, like we’ve never been rivals, like there had never been a wall between us.

This makes me happy in a way I’m not able to describe. It’s not like when I’m going out with my friends or my sister or a woman. It’s a mix of all this plus something else…and that something is Valentino Rossi, joking with me, laughing at almost everything I say, letting me into his world.

I’m scared and excited at the same time every time we meet.

But when I saw what happened, the first thing that I thought was that I should come and see how is he.

My hand finally moves and I knock. He opens and stays there, surprised but somehow relieved.

“Thank God, I was scared it was him…”

“Then why did you open the door?”

He shakes his head “It’s complicated.”

He’s tired, he looks older and I feel the urgent need to hug him. What the fuck?

He just comes back inside leaving the door open, I follow him, sitting on the floor, me crossed leg and him with his long legs stretched, our back against the bed.

“Why did he have to do it again?”

Vale closes his eyes, his head falling back on the mattress. I’ve never heard him so sad. I thought I’d find him smashing things around, furious, ready to go and kill Marc with his own hands but here he is, looking… heartbroken? Exhausted? In pain?

I don’t have an answer to his question, we all know how Marc drives, it’s not the first time he does something dangerous just because he feels he can. But after all the madness back in 2015, I hoped he put some sense in his brain. He should avoid these kind of things, especially with him…

“I really don’t know what to say.”

I feel useless, like I’m missing a piece. Probably is better if I leave now, I’ve never been good in comforting and give good advices but he reaches out for my hand, placing his on it… I clearly feel a different spark from all the other times he’s touched me, a warmth irradiates from our jointed hand through all my body. I turn to look at him, he’s looking back at me, a silent pray for me to stay that I obviously can’t deny him, not when he looks so damn beautiful. Wait, did I just say that Valentino Rossi is beautiful?

“You’re here, that’s enough.”

Ok, that’s enough for me too... for going completely crazy! I’m so overwhelmed by this sudden intimacy between us and the realization that there’s no other place I would rather be than in Vale’s room, holding his hand.

I mirror his position and we just stay there, I intertwine our fingers and he smiles, his eyes closed again until I feel him breathing slowly. I’m relaxing too because, as terrifying as it can be, I’ve never been that happy in a long while, just watching Vale sleeping leaning on me.

*****

Mugello - 2018

I will remember this press conference for a long time. Vale and I, talking and laughing like we never did before in public. He even managed to build a joke about going on a date to Venice. 

I’m beyond happy, not just because I finally won, but also because I could share this moment with him.

We’re growing surprisingly close, our meeting on the track on Saturdays has become an habit and at every race we spend more and more time together. 

I’m trying as hard as I can not to let my feelings show, I’m pretty good at that so I’m sure he doesn’t know I like him in a way that was absolutely out of question just a few month ago. The last thing I want is to freak him out telling Vale I have a huge crush in him, I’m way too happy when we’re together, I don’t want to throw everything away. I’m not stupid, I know there’s not a chance in the world he could be interested in me the way I want but that’s fine, by now, as long as I can have him in my life.

After the press conference we manage to have few minutes alone, he hugs me again.

“You’ve been amazing. I was sure this moment would come.”

It’s a whisper in my ears and if it wasn’t for Vale holding me up I probably would have already collapsed on the ground. Thank my cold attitude for not making bright clear how much this closeness affects me!

“I wasn’t that sure… it’s just… perfect even if it’s too late.”

He releases me to look at my face. I didn’t tell him about what was going on with HRC, he knows I didn’t want to stay in Ducati anymore, he probably suspected something but he’s respected my will to not talk about this issue until I decided.

He’s waiting and I know I can trust him enough to be honest.

“I’ve signed for HRC for the next two seasons.”

A shadow crosses his eyes, the warm smile he’s wore since we hug in Parc Fermé disappears.

“They will make a statement next week.”

“Dani knows it?”

I nod. This has been the most difficult part, the one that made me hesitate. Dani has always been so kind, I admire his incredible strength despite his small body and all the injuries during his career. I felt like I was betraying him, stealing his bike, the one he’s raced on for countless years. I wanted to talk to him before taking the final decision but I didn’t have the courage… I’m a coward and I acted selfishly, thinking only about me and my chances to fight for the championship again. I don’t know how I’ll be able to look at him… the way Vale is looking at me is just adding pain to this. He doesn’t approve.

“How could they do this to him? After all these years… Marc hadn’t said a thing about it?”

He’s angry, definitely. But not at me… what? What Marc has to do with it? 

“I don’t know, I haven’t talked to him.”

“I can’t believe it… how can I have been so blind not to see how he really is?”

Ok, that thought I had in Argentina of missing a piece of the relationship between them is here again. We were talking about me, HRC and Dani but he seems more focused on Marc. 

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing… never mind, it’s in the past. I… I have to go and see Dani, to check if he’s ok. I mean, I know he’s not so I should be there with him.”

“I didn’t know you were close.”

It comes out more bitter than I want but I can’t help being jealous. 

“We’re friends, we’ve been for a long time even if we’ve never shown it openly. He’s been there in some difficult moments of my life, I want to be there for him now.”

Friends… ok. It’s not like I can ask him not to have other friends. But this makes me feel even worse towards Dani. I should be the one going to him to apologise. I’m feeling so bad…  
Vale probably reads something is off with me and he cups one of my cheeks with his hand, warm, soft… the usual shiver down my spine whenever he touches my bare skin. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and enjoy the tenderness of this touch.

“Jorge, it’s not your fault. You chose for yourself, we all do it. This can be a great opportunity for you, if you don’t let Marc get into your way. Don’t worry about Dani, he’s not the kind to hold a grudge.”

It’s incredible how he always says the right thing to make me feel better.

“I should talk to him.”

“No, not now. Give him some time, let him come to you when he’ll be ready. I can only imagine how hard it has to be for him, you run the risk to make it worse.”

“Ok.”

He strokes me with his thumb, the smile comes back. I don’t want him to leave, I want to get lost in his embrace, let him caress me. 

“Go and celebrate with your team, you deserve it!”

He leaves me there. I know I should do what he told me, but the last thing I feel right now is to celebrate my victory.


	3. Dani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dani's press conference before Sachsenring GP, announcing his retirement, Jorge wants to find him to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to dedicate a chapter to this because I couldn't leave Jorge feeling guilty towards Dani.   
> It wasn't planned but it makes sense, also because they will talk about Vale too, so it's useful for the development of Jorge/Vale's story.

Sachsenring – 2018

I’m broken. I can’t believe he actually wants to do it… the thought of it being entirely because of me is making my heart breaking into thousand pieces. 

Ever since Honda statement about me joining the team, Dani is not speaking to me. I hear people in the paddock whispering about how HRC acted in the worst possible way with him, I know they all think it’s my fault. 

It’s not, but how can I make people trust I didn’t want to cause Dani any problem? This weight is too big to carry on my shoulders, but the only person who could make me feel better seems so distant…

We still have our meeting on Saturday night, we’ve shared another podium in Barcelona but Vale is not talking to me the way he used to, most of all, he’s not being close like we were before. Not a touch, not a hug, his mind clearly miles away even when we’re together alone.

And that hurts. More than I thought it would… because I’m falling hard for him, even if I perfectly know it’s irrational. I can’t help it. He’s constantly on my mind, I count the hours till the next time we’ll be able to see each other, I dream about him. He’s in everything I do.

I know he said it’s not my fault, that I took the right decision and that everything will be fine with Dani in the end, but I’m not sure. The last thing I wanted is for him to retire. Vale said he was working to have him in the Yamaha satellite team with Morbidelli, I was so happy when he told me that! I’m sure he still has a lot to give, especially to new riders and to develop bikes, he’s experienced and talented.

But after today’s press conference, my happiness ended in the worst possible way…

I need to talk to him. He has to know I’m sorry, that I didn’t mean to cause any harm to him.

I walk around in a not so crowded paddock, when I see him, sitting on his motorhome stairs, Vale on his side. Maybe that’s not the right time to disturb them, they seem so… intimate… Vale is ruffling Dani’s hair, Dani’s smiling. I get closer but they don’t notice me. Vale places a soft kiss on Dani’s temple. “I’m going to miss you so much…”.

I wasn’t meant to hear this, but I did and I wish for the ground to swallow me down right now. There’s a tenderness in the way they look at each other, how Vale hold Dani’s shoulder to keep him close, how Dani lifts his head to caress Vale’s face…

I know I shouldn’t be jealous, it’s not like I’m Vale’s boyfriend and he said they were friends. But it looks like they’re more than that and I really can’t avoid thinking that I want to be the one Valentino looks at like this, the one he holds and Dani really should keep his hands off him!

Ok, Jorge, get a grip! You came here to do one thing, stop overreacting to something that’s not your business to intrude in and just apologise to Dani. 

I clear my throat and say “Hi!”.

They turn to me. They both smile, not a bit embarrassed that I may have seen them being close… so maybe I’m seeing things bigger than they are…

“Hi Jorge.”

Dani speaks first, sitting straight again but not moving away from Vale, who let his arm off his shoulder. I feel like he’s waiting for me to say something, which I actually should do, but I’m not looking at him, fearing to not being able to talk if I do it.

“Can I… I mean… I came here to…” 

God, that’s so hard! Just say it, Jorge!

“Can we talk for a minute, Dani, please?”

Dani smiles again.

“Sure.”

Vale looks at him, like he wants a confirmation that’s really ok for him, Dani nods and squeezes his hand. He stands up and says “See you later” to Dani, before getting closer to me. He stops in front of me for a second, smiles and pats on my shoulder before leaving without saying a word.

Dani gestures me to come sit next to him. I take a deep breath and when I feel I’m strong enough I just say what I wanted to say since Mugello.

“I’m sorry, Dani. I really am. I know I had to talk to you before signing, that I should have thought about the consequences of my choice but I was so stressed by my situation with Ducati, the words they said about me not being necessary in the team and I just… had no other choices if I wanted to stay in an official team.”

I take a break. He’s looking at the ground but he looks calm.

“I felt so bad towards you… when I saw you weren’t speaking to me I felt even worse. And after today… I don’t know if I’ll be able to go on with the thought of being the cause of your retirement.”

“You’re not!”

He turns to me, and I feel my eyes wet with tears. What?

“Jorge… it’s not because of you that I decided to retire. I’ve had offers and options, I could have stayed but the truth is I knew this moment would come as soon as Alberto took Livio’s place as HRC Team Manager.”

Dani closes his eyes for a moment. We all know they had very bad breakup when Alberto Puig was his manager, years ago. I’ve been surprised when HRC called him back and ever since that moment I’ve noticed Dani wasn’t the same as before. 

“It was just a question of time. That, and the fact that my body is barely recovering after every new injury, making it harder and harder for me to ride the way I want to. So you really don’t have to put the blame on yourself.”

He seems so serene, like this really was something he was thinking about for a while. I don’t think he’s lying, he’s one of the most sincere person I’ve ever met. I feel a little bit better but still the idea of not having him on the grid next year is disappointing.

“Are you sure? I mean, I would understand if you’re mad at me even if it hurts that you can’t even cross your path with me because I stole your bike…”

“Oh, Jorge, you didn’t steal anything! And I’m sorry if I made you think it was your fault… it’s true, I didn’t want to talk to you but it’s not because of you. I just wanted to stay on my own to take the right decision.”

“And this is the right decision? At 100%?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

Dani’s smiling again, looking at me and I’ relieved. I can see he doesn’t hate me, that’s what I needed to know. I’m sure I’ll still feel guilty, but I feel lighter now.

“Thank you for coming here to talk with me. Vale said you wanted to do it since Mugello.”

“It’s true. But he said I should wait and give you time.”

He makes a smirk and I can’t suppress the need to ask…

“Are you just friends or… something else?”

Dani looks amused by my question, not bothered or surprised. 

“What did he tell you?”

I shrug.

“That you’re long term friends, that you’ve supported him in his bad moments.”

“We’ve been through a lot together, good and bad things. We’ve been there for one another during the most important moments of our lives, we’re probably the closest person we have outside our own families. We can rely on each other, for anything.”

Maybe that’s a little more than what I wanted to hear… dangerously close to them being in love…

“I don’t know how it started, we’re so different, but we found ourselves getting closer and closer and, yes, we are friends, probably something more but we’re not together as a couple, if that’s what you’re worrying about…”

He’s looking deeply into my eyes and I have to turn away because I’m sure he’s able to read in them. 

“I’m not worried…”

I’m trying to look as if this thing doesn’t bother me, but I’m probably failing miserably.

“You don’t have to be jealous of me.”

“Jealous? I’m not Jealous!”

Dani laughs, I’m not fooling him.

“If you say so…”

I’m getting nervous. If he’s managed to know it just with this short conversation, maybe I’m not so subtle as I thought.

“Do you think he knows?”

“You mean, if Vale knows that you like him?”

I nod, I’m not able to confirm it loudly. It’s the first time I openly face my feelings for him and it’s hard, harden than I thought.

“No. He’s really smart but he’s definitely too blind when it comes to feelings. He’s completely oblivious, I’m sure. But you can’t keep on hiding forever, you know?”

“I can, and I will. I don’t want to lose Vale as a friend, now that we’re close, by telling him that I’m falling in love with him! He’ll run away…”

Oh God… did I really say it? Looking at Dani’s surprised expression, yes, I said it.

“It’s more serious than I thought.”

You have no idea how serious this is, Dani. I’m not even understanding it fully myself.

“Jorge, I know it may seem impossible for you to believe it, but he won’t run from you because of this. You have to tell him, trust me.”

Dani may be right, I’ve thought about this ever since I’ve realised how much my feelings for Vale have grown. But I can’t do it, not now. Maybe one day the right moment will come, maybe not. Today, I just want to live day by day, enjoying every moment we can spend together, hoping that since Dani and I are ok now, Vale comes back to me the way he used to be. Because I need his touch, I need his laugh, I need his smile, I need him next to me to be happy.


	4. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the season and the promise of a very romantic date...

Misano – 2018

I’m walking in the paddock to meet Vale and I regret not taking my earphones with me… because of course everyone around me has to talk about the fact that he’s refused to shake Marc’s hand during the press conference.

God, will this ever end? 

Vale has asked me to meet today and not on Saturday because he has an event that evening, considering this is his home GP. He for sure couldn’t imagine all the drama that started a couple of hours ago… neither could I. I just wanted to have our usual time alone together, that has become my favourite part of race weekends… now I’m sure Marc has ruined his mood. Thank my future team-mate if I’ll have to spend the next two hours with an upset Valentino Rossi!

When I’m near the back of Yamaha box, I heard two people arguing, not even trying to keep their voices low. I get closer and I recognise them as Vale and Marc and even if I know it’s wrong to eavesdrop, they’re so loud it’s impossible for me not to listen…

Vale is saying he’s tired of Marc not understanding that he doesn’t want to have anything to do with him, that he can’t accept his apologies and he perfectly knows why. Obviously, Marc is not on the same page and he’s said clearly that he doesn’t want to give up.

When Vale asks him to leave, Marc refuses. That’s when my body decides that it’s time to intervene. I open the door, not knowing exactly what am I doing and they’re standing one in front of the other, arms crossed on their chests. Vale is angry but Marc is calling him out.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you were alone.” I say looking at Vale who sighs, clearly relieved I’m there to help him.

“Marc was leaving.”

My future team-mates turns to look at me.

“What are you doing here, Jorge?”

I have to try and look as cool as possible but his presence is making me uncomfortable.

“I can ask you the same thing.”

He’s surprised and Vale smirks.

“We have things to talk about, if you excuse us.”

Breathe, Jorge… how does he dare to decide for both of them if I can stay here or not?

“No, we don’t. You said everything you wanted to say and I told you to stay away from me. Marc, leave, now.”

Marc looks between me and Vale several times, when he realises I’m not moving he shakes his head.

“It’s not going to end like this.”

“It has already ended, long ago.”

The tension between them is tangible, I’m tensing too just seeing the way they look at each other. It’s crystal clear they had something, that isn’t over for Marc like it is for Vale. A thousand questions are raising in my mind but when finally Marc leaves, without saying a word, Vale stops me immediately.

“Don’t, please.”

“What?”

“Don’t ask me anything about Marc and I. I’m not in the right mood to talk about this, maybe one day…”

“Ok… you want me to leave?”

Please say no! I want to stay with you, be there for you, to cheer you up, to make you forget about him, whatever it is that he made to you…

“Of course not! Come on, I want to show you a place I’m sure you’ll like.”

We take his scooter and we park it in a very remote part of the circuit, we climb on a small hill and when we’re on top, we can see the track, the sun slowly hiding behind the highest hills on the west. It’s a very peaceful corner and soon we’re both back to our happy mood of just sharing this moment of calmness together. At least, I hope for Vale is the same as it is for me.

He lays on the grass looking absently to the sky while I sit. Suddenly, I know what’s the right thing to do, I take my phone and search for a song. When “Thunder” from Imagine Dragons starts, Vale laughs and we both start to sing. I let myself fall on the grass next to him and close my eyes to relive the moments we shared, under the rain, at their concert in Milan last week.

I was surprised to find him there but he smiled so happily when he spotted me that we both started to walk one towards the other and we stayed together the whole time, singing like teenagers, shouting when we wanted to said something about a particular song.

“It has been nice to meet you there, finding out we have something to share outside the track.”

He’s voiced my exact thought and that amazes me. I turn to look at him, he’s smiling again and I’m so happy I’m the one able to make him look so relaxed after what I’m sure hasn’t been a not particularly nice moment with Marc.

“Yes, it definitely was!”

We stay there for some more songs, just singing and laughing, no needs for words. I wish we could stay like this forever but Vale has other plans. He wants to bring me to have dinner in a place he knows nearby, far from the crowed restaurants on the Riviera, to thank me, he says, for saving him from Marc. 

I’m sure I’m blushing, trying my best to hide how hyper enthusiast I am, because this sounds so like a date… and he’s not even realising it!

I spot Marc frowning when he sees us leaving the circuit together and an evil thought comes to my mind. You know what, Marc Marquez? You’ve had your chance with Vale, you threw it away and now it’s my turn to make him happy. You better keep a safe distance because he’s mine…

*****

Valencia – Last day of test – 2018

It’s so strange to ware this colours, be in this box and share it with Marc. After two years in Ducati, also riding the bike has felt strange. I’m packing my things in the back of the box after a two days test session that actually gave me no signs I made the right decision… it will probably be a long road to adapt, again… but I needed a new challenge and this is a huge one. 

I’m deep in my thoughts when I heard a very familiar voice calling me.

“Ciao, Jorge.”

I turn to see Vale leaning on the door, holding an envelope in his hand, his usual smile and his eyes shining brightly than usual. What would I give for being the reason he looks so happy…

“Ciao.”

“So, how’s riding a Honda then?”

“It’s like starting all over again, for the second time in two years.”

“I know the feeling!”

I push my hand inside the pocket of my jeans because I’m nervous, without any apparent reason. I should be used to be alone with him, it’s been a year since we started this new friendship, right here. But since what he wrote me in Sepang when he invited me to the party they were having to celebrate Bagnaia’s title in Moto 2 and Luca’s first victory, I can’t stop feeling he’s looking differently at me. I declined because I would have felt like an intruder but he said I was a member of his family too, now, the one of his VIPs. I almost had an heart attack! I’ve read that text over and over and over to be sure he actually wrote it… he also excused himself fearing he embarrassed me… how sweet! I’ve been a mess since then, because maybe, just maybe, what Dani told me, about Vale not running away from me if he’d knew, was true.

I’m trying not to have high hopes, but when we met in San Siro for Inter-Barcelona match for the UEFA Champions League, he invited me to sit next to him and we’ve chatted all the time. And when it was time to leave the stadium, he asked me to send him a message to let him know when I was home, safe and sound. I smiled at his illogical worry, Lugano is not far from Milan and it wasn’t late, but he stated that he always worries for the ones he cares about.

So he cares… and I’ve been up all that night because he answered my “I’m home, stop worrying ‘mum’” text with the emoji that sends a kiss.

And now he’s here, in all his beauty and glory, walking closer, handing me the envelope.

“This is for you. Consider it a sort of Christmas present in advance!”

He looks nervous, I’m sure I look it too. I take the envelope, trying not to the make a fool of myself with my shaky hands and when I open it my vision fades a bit because my brain starts to realise what’s in there. A reservation, for a three night stay in a double room suite in one of the most famous hotels in Venice. It’s for mid January, right after the official presentation of HRC Team.

A thousand thoughts crowd my mind right now, but the only thing I’m able to say is “I don’t have a girl to bring.”

How can I be so stupid?

He laughs and takes one step closer.

“Look at the paper, the reservation is for two people.”

I take a look again, I’ve missed that detail… wait! Does this mean… “It’s just for you and me?”

Valentino nods and I’m like frozen. Oh My God! The man who made my life upside down during this last year, the only one able to make me feel really happy just with a smile, that same man I’ve realised I’ve fallen in love with is actually inviting me to spend a romantic weekend in Venice?

“Does this makes you uncomfortable? I mean, I can understand if you don’t want to…”

“I want!” I interrupt him because I have to let him know that he couldn’t give me a better present “I… of course I want to go there with you, I’m happy, very very happy actually…”

I’m probably red as tomato, almost jumping up and down like a baby, with a smile from ear to ear but I don’t care! 

Vale sighs relieved and… he’s blushing too? Oh Lord… just as if he couldn’t be more beautiful than he already is…

“Good! Well… I wasn’t sure, you know… it’s a bit weird, I guess…”

Do something, Jorge, don’t stay there like a statue! But before my brain can deliver the order to the rest of my body, Vale cups my cheeks and kisses my lips, lingering there for a few seconds, soft, warm, tender, so sweet… I tentatively hold his waist and he smiles in the kiss. 

He breaks the contact to look at me. 

“Wow…”

“Yeah…super wow!”

We smiles and kisses me again, always light and chaste, going now from my mouth to my cheek to my ear and my temple and then he holds me, his hands in my hair and my arms tight around his back. I place my head on his shoulder. Ok, the world can disappear around us, I don’t need anything else. I’m safe in the arms of the man that I love who has just kissed me. That’s happiness, that’s perfection.

“I have to go.”

He says it but he’s not moving, stroking my hair and my neck so gently I could fall asleep just with this touch.

“Ok.”

“Call me when you’re home.”

I laugh at this, he really is getting old but it’s so sweet that he worries about me…

“Sure, ‘mum’.”

Vale laughs too, he kisses me again and we finally say goodbye. I look at the reservation again, then touch my lips that he’s just kissed… if this is a dream, please, don’t ever wake me up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... ready for their Venice trip? It will be super romantic and also very very hot...


	5. The moment of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorge and Vale are in Venice and they finally talk about the past relationship between Marc and Valentino

Venice – January 2019

I’m so nervous! And exhausted too… I had to pretend to be happy to share the box with Marc, faking smiles all the time during the team presentation and all the other events that followed. It’s unnerving. I don’t know how I will be able to deal with this when the season will start. I just hope we have to share less moments together as possible.

Marc has also tried to make me talk about my relationship with Vale but I’m determined to keep him out of the equation. It’s none of his business how close we are and the fact that he warned me about Vale not being how he looks like has really upset me. He’s trying to mess with us and we’ve never even started! 

I admit I was about to ask him why did he care so much about Vale, but I don’t want to hear his version of the story. I don’t trust him…

On the other hand, I know I can’t start a story with Vale if we don’t talk about his past with him, so this will be one of the first thing I’m going to ask him.

The hotel Vale chose is amazing, the lady at the reception told me ‘Mr. Rossi’ is already there, she gave me my copy of the key and a bellboy led me to our suite. I’m in now, looking at the luxury furniture of the living room, with golden mirrors, crystal chandeliers, a fireplace with large sofas and armchairs all around. It’s old fashioned but the atmosphere somehow intimate and warm.

I don’t know what to do because Vale is nowhere to be seen and I don’t know which one is supposed to be my room… or if we’re going to sleep together… this only thought turns me on and scares me at the same time. It’s obvious that we won’t just kiss during these days, but it’s the first time for me to be intimate with a man and I really don’t know what to do. I’m not a prude, I’ve watched some videos just to have an idea and have had very wet dreams about Vale but one thing is to take care of myself thinking about him, another one is having him actually in my bed…

“Hey, you’re there!”

Vale appears bringing me out of my dreamy mode. Sweet Lord… help me here! He’s in his bathrobe, half open so that his perfect chest is on full view, drying his hair with a towel, so fucking gorgeous I would forget about all my worries if he wanted to take me right here.

“Hi…”

He smiles.

“That one is your room, you can go and have a shower. They’ll bring us an aperitif in half an hour.”

Ok, so he wants us to stay in separate rooms, and that’s fine. He doesn’t want to force me and that’s really sweet of him but I can’t deny I’m a bit disappointed because I really don’t want to spend the night alone… maybe I’ll convince him later…

Now I really need a shower, I’m coming from an event and I‘ve had a long car drive.

The room is big, with a very hugee bed and an equally huge bathroom. I take my time to shower and choose the right outfit for the evening. Since I don’t know where we’re going out to dine, I go for a black shirt and dark green pullover.

When I get back in the living room, there’s only a lamp on and the light of the fireplace. I notice a tray with some appetizers, a bottle and two flutes on the table in front of one of the sofas.  
Vale is looking outside a window, the lights outlining his profile and he looks as stunning as usual. He turns to me and stretches his hand, smiling. I reach him, taking his hand and he pulls me closer so that I’m standing with my back on his chest, feeling his breath on my hair, his arms around my waist.

I take a look outside and the view is breath-taking. Old palaces reflecting in the canal, the moon shining above them…

“It’s magical… isn’t it?”

I nod, completely enchanted by the atmosphere.

“I’m happy you’re here.”

I break our embrace to turn and look at him, taking his face in my hands.

“I’m happy to be here, there’s no other place I’d rather be.”

An maybe it’s a bit cheesy but it’s true! He smiles and when our lips meet, I decide to take our kiss to the next level. He agrees gladly, opening his mouth for my tongue to explore it, doing the same with me and I’m almost shaking for the sparks this contact send through all my body. We both moan in the kiss, when my hands tug at his hair and he squeezes my ass gently. But before things can get out of hand he breaks the kiss and leads me by the fireplace.

“Let’s have a toast, to us!”

He opens a bottle of Prosecco an serves me a flute. We cling our glasses but I only take a sip. I’m not used to drink alcohol without eating, it immediately gets me tipsy. 

“Something’s wrong?”

He says sitting on one armchair.

“No, I just need to eat something before drinking. I don’t want to get drunk before dinner!”

I sit and take a slice of ‘focaccia’, which is delicious and Vale does the same. We’re in a comfortable silence when he speaks.

“So, how was the team presentation?”

“It felt like it lasted hours… I was very tired at the end.”

“I’ve seen pictures, you and Marc looked smiley but I’m sure it was awkward, like when it was for us in 2016, after everything that happened the year before…”

I remember that moment. We weren’t on speaking terms back then and it has been extremely difficult even if we both tried to do our best not to disappoint Lin and Massimo. That makes me realise, we never actually talked about what happened at the end of 2015 season.

“I’m sorry for how it ended, Vale. I hope you can trust me when I say that I won fairly, I never conspired with Marc against you, I would never do that… and I swear we weren’t together or had relationship like many people said.”

Valentino smiles, a sad, bitter smile. I’ve probably chosen the wrong moment to bring out this issue, but we had to talk about it, sooner or later, if there’s a chance for us to be together.

“I know. I wasn’t mad at you. It took me a while to admit it, but you deserved the title. I probably deserved it too but someone decided otherwise…”

At that time, I was too focused on winning the championship to deal with all the shit between Vale and Marc, but someone from my staff told me that it actually looked like my actual team-mate was deliberately preventing Vale. I didn’t need his help but probably I didn’t make it clear enough because people started saying we were plotting against Vale. I was happy for my title but not completely satisfied because this shadow is still hanging over it and it’s not even my fault!

Add this to the list of reasons why it will be extremely hard having Marc Marquez as my team-mate fpr the next two years…

“But why would he do this to you?”

The moment of truth.

“Because we were the ones having a relationship. Actually, things weren’t going on well between us since Assen but I didn’t thought he could do something so mean just because I had the chance to win a championship and he hadn’t.”

Vale looks sad… no, not just sad, devastated, as if the wound hasn’t healed yet, despite all the years. It’s clear Marc meant a lot to him and he really is persuaded he betrayed him, in the worst possible way. Well, seeing the way Marc behaves on track when he’s not running away from the others, I’m not surprised he can’t accept to lose. But acting against the man you’re with just because he’s faster than you is childish and stupid. We all know how much Vale wanted to have his tenth title, he should have been the first to be happy and proud that he had the chance to win it! I would have been, if I were his boyfriend…

“I should have known better, he’s too young and he won so easily, two years in a row, at his debut in MotoGP! I hoped he could share my happiness for being competitive again, like I shared his titles. I wished he would be there to celebrate with me an achievement that was so important to me, like I did with him after each and every amazing victory he had.”

He’s close to tears and I feel so bad… and angry… how could Marc do this to him? If I could turn back time, go back to 2015 and let him win… 

“I thought our love was strong enough to survive our rivalry on the track, but it lasted only until I started to win again and he was losing. When it was clear that he was racing against me, to make me lose the championship, I told him it was over. He didn’t accept it and in Sepang things got out of hand. We said terrible things to each other, my whole world collapsed on me and the feeling of being betrayed by the most important person in my life, the one and only man I’ve loved was killing me.”

I should say something, or do something to comfort him but I can’t move from my spot on the sofa, too overwhelmed by this revelation.

“I’m so sorry...”

He shakes his head.

“You know what’s the saddest part of the story? That even if he did wat he did, I still loved him. And I’ve been so stupid to let him back in my life few months later, blinded by his tears when he said he was sorry, that he knew he made a mistake but he still wanted me. I fell under his spell for a second time until it happened again…”

“Last year in Argentina…”

He nods and I understand now, why he looked so heartbroken that evening when I went to his room and his words, his reaction at what Marc did make a lot more sense. Vale covers his face with his hands and I finally find the courage to move.

I kneel in front of him, taking his hands away to look at his watery eyes.

“I’m not like him. I would never do something like this to anyone, least of all to you.”

He closes his eyes, to fight back the tears, probably. I kiss the palm of his hands and he looks at me again, a small smile appearing.

“I know it’s hard to trust someone after everything you’ve been through because of Marc, but I would like to have a chance to make you happy.”

“You make me happy already, Jorge. It took me a long time, and a lot of talks with Dani to finally let go and decide to live this feeling I’m having for you since last year. I was scared, it has been so sudden and with the last person I thought I could have feelings for… but I’m glad I found the courage to ask you to come here. I wanted to tell you about Marc and I, put all the cards on the table so that you can choose whether to stay with me or not.”

So Dani has something to do with this… I should remember to thank him then!

“That’s quite a lot to take, actually. I’m happy you wanted to share it with me, it makes me see things under a different light. I don’t really need to choose, I know what I want…”

I pull him down to kiss me, a deep, slow, incredibly hot kiss. If it wasn’t for both our stomachs growling, we could have went on kissing for hours…


	6. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorge wakes up in vale's room, where he sneaked in the previous night because he didn't want to sleep alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some 'action' between them! Not too much because this is all new to Jorge, and Vale cares too much about him to force things.

I wake up with a weight on my chest and my leg, with the sound of someone breathing beside me… I open my eyes just to be sure I’m not dreaming.

Turning my head, I smile at the sight of Vale sleeping on his side, one arm around me and a leg bent just below a part of me that’s already reacting at his closeness… I blink a couple of times, remembering how I ended in his bed.

We’ve had dinner in a seafood restaurant not far from the hotel, it was delicious. We talked about his relationship with Marc again, but he was in a much better mood than when we were in our room. We talked about Dani, Luca, the new teams on the MotoGP grid, the tracks we like and the ones we dislike, we remembered some funny moments of when we were team-mates, realising we’ve shared a lot, even if we did all our best to hate each other at that time.

We took the long road back after dinner, just to enjoy the almost deserted city and its beauty, freezing in the cold winter air but happy to be there. It was so natural, it felt so right.

He kissed me goodnight but I couldn’t sleep alone knowing he was just a few steps away. After midnight I went to his room and just slipped inside his bed where I immediately fell asleep.

And now I’m here, with a very embarrassing situation in my pants, with no chance to move away without waking Vale up. I take some deep breaths to try to get rid of my hard on but it doesn’t work, not with the object of my desire here next to me.

“Good morning.”

I was so focused on myself that I didn’t notice he’s opened his eyes.

“Ciao.”

“I don’t remember falling asleep with you in my bed…”

Valentino is smiling and I feel his grip on me tightening. I decide to roll on my side to face him, so that I can hide what’s going on in my lower region…

“I may have sneaked in when you were sleeping…sorry… does this bother you?”

“No, it’s nice… waking up hugging you… definitely nice!”

I smile and reach for his cheek with my hand. He pulls me closer and our lips met in a very passionate kiss. When he slides his hand under my shirt to stroke my back I immediately push myself against him and my hand goes down to squeeze his shoulder. This touch is inexplicable, it burns my skin but is gentle and sweet at the same time. It turns me on to a very dangerous extent but it also makes me feel cherished. I can’t help but moan into the kiss and we’re so closed that Vale probably has already felt how painfully hard I am. But if I’m not mistaken, he’s in the same situation too…

What are we going to do now? I’m shivering at the thought of all the possible options.

“Are you ok? Does this embarrass you?”

Vale breaks the kiss to look at me, a concerned look on his face that makes me melt even more under his touch.

“No, no. I’m fine… more than fine actually. It’s just, still a little bit strange, I guess.”

“I’m the first man you’re with, right?”

I nod.

“This can be wonderful, I want to make it wonderful for you. But we’re going to take one step a time, you decide what you want me to do, ok?”

God, can he be more perfect than this? I’m sure my worries are displayed on my face. Not because of the things we might do, I’m not scared of that. What I fear the most is not making him satisfied because I don’t have a clue on how to do this… 

“Don’t think too much, do what your body tells you to do, what you feel that you want to do. There’s no wrong or right, we’re learning together what you like and what you don’t. Relax, enjoy the moment and, most of all, trust in me.”

“I do, I trust in you.”

“Good, because now I’m going to take care of our situation down here… otherwise we’ll never be able to get up!”

He smiles and I relax immediately. He’s so caring, so sweet. 

I feel his hand going down, reaching for the waistband of my pants. He looks at me as to ask my permission to go further and I nod, smiling. I kiss him again, while he slowly get inside my underwear and finally holds my very hard member in his hand. I break the kiss because that contact makes me jerk my hips forward, needing a friction that I’m sure will lead me to my release faster than I want.

Vale smiles and starts to caress my length, killing me with his slowness, passing his thumb on my tip, already wet with pre-cum. I start moving according to his rhythm, my hand slipping down until I’m ready to take care of him the way he’s taking care of me. I hesitate. I don’t know if he wants me to do it but I need to touch him, I want to feel him in my hand, I want to bring him to the edge with me.

“Can I… do the same to you?”

“You don’t even need to ask.”

Taking a deep breath I finally reach him and… Oh my God… it’s incredible. It’s so hot, smooth, like touching velvet. I can feel it pulsing and throbbing in my hand and it’s beyond words. I start pumping it at the same pace as Vale is doing with mine.

We kiss, we moan, we fall into a rhythm that’s just our and when we feel we’re tensing because we’re close, we go faster and we come at the same time in an orgasm that’s making both of us shaking.

We just lay there, looking at each other, a satisfied smile on our faces. Honestly, I don’t want to get out of this bed, I want to stay here all day long, enjoying Vale’s warmth on my body, his touch, his kisses, but we planned to go visit Murano and Burano today and we have to get cleaned from all the mess we’re still holding in our hands…

“It’s better if I go in my room to clean myself and get dressed.”

“Did you like it? I didn’t push too forward, did I?”

“Stop worrying Vale. It was perfectly fine. I loved it…” 

I love you… but I can’t say it to you, not yet. Even if it’s probably written all over me right now, because when you look at me that way, like I’m the most important thing to you, like you really care about me, I can’t suppress my heart to explode with happiness. I love you, I love you so much and you have no idea how crazily happy you’re making me for just being here with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get hotter and hotter in the next two chapters ;-)


	7. By the fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovebirds are still in Venice and they get to know each other more... in many ways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting hotter!

We’re in a small and cozy ‘pizzeria’ on Murano island to have lunch. I’m happy Vale chose this month for our romantic escape because it’s not crowded, we can enjoy the place more peacefully, even if I’m freezing… I hate winter, I hate the cold but I only need to turn and look at the man I’m sharing my days with to feel warmer.

When we’re sure no one is around, Vale takes my hand and we walk side by side like a normal couple. It’s nothing special, but the fact that he feels the need to have me close makes me happy.

We’ve visited an historic glassmaker and I bought a necklace and a pair of earrings for my mother and my sister.

Now we’re here and Vale is looking at me in such a tender way that I could stay like this forever.

“You always eat ‘Margherita’, I remember this from when we were team-mates.”

I’m surprised he took notice of something so unimportant, especially since we’ve probably been the worst team-mates ever…

“Yes because it’s the original one, no? I don’t like too elaborated food, I prefer simple things.”

“What’s your favourite food?”

I take a moment to think about it. No one has ever asked this to me.

“My mother’s tortilla. I haven’t eaten it in ages, I’m not going to Mallorca often lately…”

I realise, in the moment I said it, that I’m actually missing the time when I used to go there between the races, just to let my mother and my sister spoiling me. They’ve been the most important person of my life, the only one who have loved me unconditionally, with all my wrongs and my bad personality.  
I’m probably looking distant because Vale reaches for my hand and squeezes it, giving me a soft smile.

“Then we have to remedy, because now I really want to taste this fabulous tortilla! And you have to eat my mother’s lasagne, nothing compares to it, I swear!”

Is he really saying that he wants to meet my mother and he wants me to meet Stefania? This sounds like us being official… at least with our families. Bloody hell! I’m dreaming, that’s the only possible explanation…or he’s joking, which can be quite possible as well.

“Seriously?”

“It’s too soon? I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you… but yes, I’d love to meet your family and see the house where you’ve grown up, the places you used to go as child, knowing all the embarrassing things only your mother can tell me about you.”

“That’s out of the question, it would be too awkward!”

“Well, wait for what my mother would say about me!”

We both laugh at the thought of a possible conversation with our mothers. But even if it should be a little bit scaring, considering that we’ve been together for just one day, it feels absolutely natural for me to think of bringing Valentino to Mallorca and share my childhood with him. We know each other for ages though I can say that I really started to know the real Vale only one year ago.

“I’d like to do this, to meet Stefania and for you to meet my mother and Laura but not now. Now I want this to be only about you and me, not because I’m scared but because it’s all new to me… I think I need some more time to get used to the idea of you and me together before sharing this with my family.”

“Of course, there’s no need to rush, we have all the time in the world to see if we work. When the season will start it would be difficult, I want you to know this. But if we really want this to be serious, I’m sure we’ll find a way and then it will be just natural to tell our family.”

I nod, I know we’re going to face some troubles when the circus will start again… we’ll manage to have our private time like we did during all the previous season, but the pressure on us, especially on me, can have effects on our relationship. And there’s Marc… and Dani won’t be there to help us… 

“We’ll deal with everything when it will come, don’t think about this now.”

Vale keeps smiling. It’s incredible how good he makes me feel just with that, and the smooth, reassuring touch of his hand. I take a deep breath, he’s right, there’s no need to worry about the championship now, I just want to eat my pizza, move to Burano and then get back to our room to fall into Vale’s arms.

*****

On the route back from Burano, Vale decided to stay on the open deck of the ferry to see the sunset and take pictures of Venice. It was a stunning view, I admit it, but I really froze out there so now I’m really happy we’re safe inside our warm room.

We’ve prepared a cup of hot tea with the kettle and we’re now laying on the ground by the fireplace, watching the pictures I took all along our journey, including some very sweet and romantic selfies that I’m sure I will review a thousand times when we’ll be apart.

“What are the plans for the evening?”

“We have a reservation in a restaurant for 8 p.m., it’s a 20 minutes walk because it’s in the Jewish Ghetto. Before that, I thought we could… have a shower… together…”

He leans in to kiss me before I can reply and I immediately feel dizzy for how hot this kiss is and for the perspective of the shower… I melt under his touch but he manages to make me sit in his lap, so that we can kiss easily, tongues exploring, teeth biting gently, my hands tangled in his hair and his holding my hips. The contact between our cocks, even with the jeans that separate us, is making both hard and I need to get rid of my dresses, I need to feel Valentino touching my bare skin.

He feels it because he lays me gently on the carpet and starts to unbuckle my belt, unzip my jeans to slip them out of me. I sit to take off my shirt and my hoodie while Vale is doing the same, until I’m only in my boxer.

Vale lays above me, kissing me softly and I try to reach for his belt and the button of his jeans sliding my hands between us. He smiles down at me when I manage to get them open and he rolls on his side to help me.

We’re now only in our underwear, grinding against each other, completely hard and turned on. He’s on top of me again and he starts to trail wet kisses down my neck, my chest, swirling his tongue around my nipples making me moan loudly for the unexpected pleasure. He tortures me there some more while I arch my back to have more contact with his warm body.

He goes further down, biting my inner tights and placing ghost kisses on my cock through the cotton of my boxer. He’s a teaser… he’s taking all his time to make me going crazy, to make me beg for him to touch me and I’m about to do it when he suddenly free my very hard member with one confident move. 

Valentino stares at me, completely naked and needy at his mercy… I should feel exposed but the way he worships me makes me feel wanted. He smiles and kisses me again. 

“You can stop me whenever you want, ok?”

I don’t think this is going to ever happen, you can do whatever you want to me but I nod because I know he wants to be sure I’m fine. 

His light kisses on my stomach are tickling me but when he takes me in his mouth the only thing I can feel is a shiver running from my head to my toes. God, is it possible to die for too much pleasure? Because I think I’m going to die right now, feeling Vale’s tongue licking up and down my length, his hand on my balls then pumping me while he sucks me off deeper and deeper. I’m barely aware of the sounds I’m making, everything blurry around me, the only exception the view of Valentino with his head between my spread legs which is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.

I can’t think straight, I want to warn him that I’m close but he probably can feel it and when I reach my climax I scream his name, the thought of him swallowing all my cum enough to give me the longest and greatest orgasm of my life.

Vale climbs up to kiss me lightly on the lips and I feel him hard against my thigh. I’m still shaking for my release but I want to give him his own, even if I’m not able to do to him what he did to me, right now… I push him up to have him on his back and I start to pump him, silencing his moans with hot kisses until he comes, pressing me firmly against him.

I collapse on top of him, my head right above his heart that’s beating fast and I can’t help a smile at the thought that I’m the reason of this. 

“Everything ok?”

“Mmmhhh… more than ok. But we definitely need a shower now!”


	8. Sweet memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Jorge lives the greatest night of his life...

I stretch my arm on the other side of the bed to find it… empty… I turn to where I was sure I would have found Vale still sleeping and the sun light hits me when he opens the curtains that were keeping the room in the dim light.

He turns to me and smiles. I smile back.  
He jumps on the bed to kiss my cheek and my forehead.

“Hey, did you sleep well?”

I nod.

“And you?”

The smile on his beautiful face grows and he starts to caress me, passing his hand through my hair.

“After the way you wished me goodnight, I couldn’t not sleep like a baby.”

I blush, remembering how we ended in my room this time, taking our time to undress until we fell on the bed, naked and wanton and I managed to blow him… I was nervous but he guided me with his hand and I guess I did it right because his moans had filled the room and after coming into my mouth, which will remain one of the hottest experiences of my life, he said it had been amazing.   
I turn on my back to stretch and he looks at me, his hand never leaving my cheek. It feels so intimate, so tender but when I think he’s going to say something, the door-bell makes him jump off the bed and disappear.

I sit… I have this strange feeling he was about to say something important… could it be… no, no it’s impossible, he wasn’t going to say that he loves me. Or maybe he was?

Vale comes back with a cart and two trays on it. I watch at the scene of him taking the one with a red rose and the food I usually eat for breakfast and bringing it on the bed, placing it in front of me… astonished, speechless, so so deeply moved by how sweet all of this is…

I can’t suppress the tears to appear in my eyes and I cover my face because I don’t want Vale to see me like this, an emotional mess crying like a baby.

“What’s up? Is something wrong? Jorge, please, talk to me…”

I hear him moving the tray away so that he can hold me. I feel his hands on my neck. I take some deep breaths to try to calm down. It’s so embarrassing but when I find the courage to look at Valentino, I see only worry and love in his eyes and I know I don’t have to be ashamed of showing my feelings when I’m with him. He holds my hands that I let fall on my lap and waits.

“This is the first time someone brings me breakfast in bed, the first time I’m taken on a romantic date for the weekend, the first time I’ve slept with a man who’s actually the first one I’ve kissed and touched and tasted…”

Vale is smiling softly.

“It’s the first time I’m feeling that good being so close with someone. I’m overwhelmed by all of this… but in a good way! I’m sorry… I’m a mess… I’m just not used to be so happy…”

He wipes away my tears with his thumb.

“I’m honoured to be your first and nothing makes me more proud that hearing you say that I make you happy. But for as much as I want this to be perfect, to shower you with all the attention you need, to spoil you, the most important thing to me as that you feel at ease. So please, Jorge, tell me if I do something that may be too much for you, don’t be afraid of sharing your feelings with me… that’s what lovers do, even if I know how difficult it can be at the start.”

My brain is trying to analyse everything Vale is saying. Did he actually say that we’re lovers? I don’t know how I manage not to break down and cry once again, I throw myself into his arms and let him hold me until I feel strong enough to speak.

“It’s not too much, nothing you can do can be too much for me.”

“Ok, so I can keep our reservation for the Spa this afternoon? I booked it only for the two of us for one hour and half, with a 30 minutes massage included.”

I smile and I nod in his embrace . He really is spoiling me and I want to enjoy this feeling for as longs as it will last, for I perfectly know that we won’t be able to have moments like this often for the next months. 

*****

This has probably been the most perfect day of my life, together with those in which I won my championships. We’ve walked around the city holding hands, we’ve visited San Marco, did some shopping. 

Vale bought an awful magnet for the “Wall of sleazes” that he and the guys of the Academy have created at the Ranch, where they fix the most horrible magnets of all the places they go, both for racing or holidays.

I know it’s stupid but I felt a bit jealous at the thought that almost every other rider has been invited there to share that part of Vale’s world while I haven’t. Not to think that, for sure, Marc has spent a lot more days that what the world knows there with Vale when they were together.

Apparently, I’m not good enough at hiding my emotions with Vale because he immediately saw the shadow on my face and asked what it was about. He seriously replied that I don’t have to compare myself to Marc, less of all being jealous because what there’s between us is different, that we’ll have plenty of time to spend together at the Ranch doing other things because he knows I don’t like motocross.

With that, the good mood was back and we enjoyed our time in the Spa a lot.

Now we’re laying on his bed, under the soft and warm duvet, cuddling. We’re not hungry because we’ve eaten a huge crepe with Nutella before coming back to the hotel, so we decided not to go out for dinner.   
We can order something from the room service later. 

We haven’t talked about it, but I guess we both know tonight will be ‘the night’… it’s our last here and God knows for how long will be apart. In Malaysia we won’t be able to sleep together, too risky and not respectful being in a Muslim country.   
And honestly, I can’t wait any longer to make love with him. I feel as if my body is waiting for him, I need to be touched, to be filled, to be taken… 

I stand on my elbows and kiss him, starting to grind against him slowly while his hands go down my back to land on my ass. I feel all the blood in my body going straight to my groin, that’s hard in a second, just like Valentino’s.

The kisses, the touches, the contact are not enough…

"I need you.”

A flash of lust appears in Vale’s eyes, while he’s looking at me like he’s seeing me for the first time. 

“Jorge… I’m going to make this unforgettable for you, but you have to give yourself to me completely, no restrain, no resistance, no rush…I want you to enjoy every single moment, so please, tell me if something is wrong.”

“I want to be yours, completely. Take me, Vale…” I manage to say while my heart is accelerating its beat.

Vale rolls us until he’s on top of me, stopping for a moment to look at me before starting to trail kisses on my chest, I feel my skin almost burning under the touch of his lips.

I moan deeply when he takes me in his mouth. But even if I love when he sucks me, I need something else…he seems to know it because he stops and orders me gently to roll on my stomach.

He makes me stand on my knees and… Oh God! I’m unable to form any coherent thought or word. His tongue… his tongue is licking my hole. That’s something I wasn’t prepared for, but it’s so… good. And when his tongue starts to go a little further inside of me, I feel the need to have more… I want more… I want him, I need him inside of me. But I have no strength to tell him, I’m overwhelmed by the pleasure and all these new feelings.

“Is this ok?”

“Mhhh…yes, oh yes”

He stops for a moment to take something from the bedside table and I hear the cap of a bottle opening.

“And this?” Vale is pushing a lubricated finger inside me and I let out the most lascivious and scandalous moan he ever brought out of me. And he has made me moan a lot lately…

It’s so strange… I can’t describe it. There’s a little pain, but it lasts just a second, like my body is naturally prepared for this, is not uncomfortable, it’s pleasant, especially when Vale starts to thrust his finger in and out and then adds a second one.

My brain is out of service, I can feel I’m moving according to his thrusts, but I can’t focus on anything aside from the pleasure I’m feeling.

I hardly hear Vale asking me to lay on my back again.

I look at him rolling on the condom and putting some lube on it, he adjusts his position, makes me lift my legs to cross them behind his back and looks deeply into my eyes.

“Ready?”

I nod.

He pushes, slowly but firmly, going all the way inside me. And when he’s all in, he bends down to kiss me.

I can’t deny it hurts a bit, but the love I can see in Vale’s eyes, in his kiss, in his touch makes the pain disappear.

He’s probably waiting for me to say something. But I want to indulge in this sensation of completeness for a moment more. Feeling Valentino inside of me makes me realise that that’s what I need to be myself completely. 

“You can move.”

The pain appears again with his first thrusts, but when he speeds up the pace… Sweet Jesus! No words in the dictionary can describe what I feel when he hits something inside me, making me almost scream for the pleasure and if it wasn’t for him holding my hips I could have jumped out of the bed. It’s heaven, it’s pure bliss, it’s the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me. 

I see Valentino smiling, he hits that spot every time, and I have to bite my lips not to be too loud, especially since he’s has started to stroke my cock according to his thrusts.

The time seems to stop, the world around us disappears: it’s just Vale and I.

No restrain, nor resistance, he told me…and I obey.

I come in his hands, screaming his name, and my orgasm lasts for a few minutes, because Vale comes right after me, and seeing his face when he reaches his climax inside of me is a great turn on.  
We stay like this, Valentino above me, one hand still around my cock, the other passing through my messy hair, breathing heavily, smiling, while I’m caressing his back.

“Thank you, Jorge…”

Why in hell is he thanking me? I’m the one who touched the starts because of him, I should be the one thanking Vale for giving me the best moment of my 31 years.

“You’re giving me faith in love again. You’re the first person I’ve been with after Marc and it’s… great.”

Don’t cry, Jorge. Please, don’t make a fool of yourself more than you’ve already done. I take his face in my hands and bring him down to kiss him, hoping all my love can be tasted in it. This has probably been a very important step for Vale too, I’m not the only one who gave himself to someone else, he did it too, letting me in, opening his heart for me to fix it after Marc has broken it.   
And I really can’t understand how he could have exchanged Vale for something else. Now that I know what making love with him means, I’m not going to let anything or anyone to take this away from me.

“It has been perfect, Vale. Thank you, I will remember this moment for all my life!”

He smiles.

“I want to make many other memories with you…”

“I’m sure I’m going to like them a lot.”

We kiss sweetly and slowly for a little more, than he slips out of me and goes to take a towel from the bathroom to clean me. I watch him taking care of me like he’s being doing for the last two days, praying, for the first time since I was a child, that this will become part of my life for many many years… Vale and I, falling asleep and waking up in the same bed every day, visiting places, doing normal things together, making love and sweet memories. Just loving each other. Is that too much to ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now that I wrote their first time, I guess I'm ready to write sex scenes also for other couples, so maybe the rating of "Racing on a love track" might be changed...


	9. A new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new season has started but it's not exactly how Jorge wanted it to be... luckily he has Vale on his side.

February 16th 2019

I’m seated in my bed, phone in my hands ready to call him… I know he’s not an early bird, so I’m waiting a little not to bother him. I already sent him a message at midnight, I wanted to be the first to wish him ‘Happy Birthday’, it’s stupid but I feel like a teenager ever since we’re together and teenagers do stupid things when they’re in love. He doesn’t seem to mind because he replied immediately with a huge heart…

It’s frustrating that I cannot be with him today… I have to spend Vale’s 40th birthday pretending I don’t care that he’ll celebrate it with his ‘girlfriend’ instead of me. And I know she’s nothing to him, just the daughter of a family friend he’s helping with her model career, they have a contract not a love story, but it still hurts.

I just have to think that tomorrow he’ll be here and we’ll have our personal celebration for the next two days… I’ve missed him. I wasn’t able to go to Sepang for testing and this upset me to no end! The only positive thing was that I didn’t have to face Marc. I’m still figuring out how to behave with him after everything Vale told me in Venice… I’ll probably ignore him.

It’s 10 a.m., I call him.

“Good morning!”

“Happy birthday! So, how does it feel to change the tens?”

Vale laughs and it’s a sound that can make my day turn right in an instant.

“It’s the same as yesterday, I think… just with a 4 before the other numbers. How’s your hand?”

I shouldn’t be surprised anymore by how sweet and caring he’s with me, but I am because I never thought he could be like this.

“I don’t know. One day seems better, the day after is bad again. I surely don’t want to miss the tests in Qatar but I still have some doubts.”

“I know you’re upset for losing the tests but there’s no need to force things. Give your hand the time it needs to heal properly, you have to be at 100% for the season start.”

“I know… I miss you…”

“I miss you too but you’ll see me tomorrow! And I’m going to be your personal nurse so that you’ll recover sooner…”

“Mmmhhh… I really like this idea a lot.”

Then I hear a loud sound on his side of the line.

“What was that?”

“Don’t know… the boys are in the kitchen downstairs, probably preparing a surprise, I just hope they didn’t destroy anything… it’s better if I go and check.”

“Ok. Call me later? If you have nothing better to do of course… but you’ll probably be busy… forget I said it, I’m blabbering!”

He laughs again. I hate to be that needy when it comes to Vale but I can’t help it. It’s completely his fault, after the way he made me feel in Venice he can’t expect me to go on as if nothing happened.

“Oh Jorge, you’re so sweet! Of course I’ll call you, nothing can be more important than spending some time with you.”

He’s doing it again, he says things that have a devastating effect on my heart. If it’s possible to fall even more in love with Valentino I’m sure I do it every time he says something like this. The urge to tell him that I love him appears again. I forced it back when we were in Venice and some other times during our daily calls. I’m afraid he won’t say the words back… 

“Vale… I… happy birthday, again.”

I’m such a coward…

*****

Losail, Qatar – 2019

13th… not really the new start I hoped for. I really don’t feel comfortable with this bike, it’s even worse than with Ducati. Probably it’s because I’m not in perfect physical conditions, after my two crashes there isn’t a single part of my body that doesn’t ache… 

My annoying team-mate has looked strangely at me the whole weekend, like he’s studying me. We had very little moments of conversation, thank God, but all have been extremely awkward and every time he saw Vale in the paddock he looked at him in a way I didn’t like a bit. The he always turned to me to see my reaction. I wanted to scream at his face that Vale is mine now but I tried to keep my cold attitude. He’s the last person I want to share my private life with.

I’m glad this weekend it’s over but disappointed Vale can’t be here to take care of me like he always does when I’m down.

I hear a knock on the door when I was about to prepare a bath and when I open the door all my dreams come true because my beautiful man is standing there with his therapeutic smile. He did a great race, as usual, reaching the fifth place but very close to fourth and third.

“You shouldn’t be here!” 

I go out to see if there’s someone in the corridor than drag him inside before anyone can see us.

“I know… but you need me and I would be a very bad nurse if I don’t take care of you when you need me the most.”

Of course he knows exactly what I want, he seems able to read my mind sometimes and this scares me and amazes me at the same time.

“I was going to have a bath.”

“Great! We can have it together, I swear I won’t do anything inappropriate. I just want to stay with you, kiss the pain away and cuddle until you fall asleep and forget this awful weekend, ok?”

He’s right in front of me, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs and I already feel better. When his lips gently leans on mine to place there a sweet kiss, I’m completely under his spell and all my worries disappear.

*****

Termas de Rio Hondo, Argentina – 2019

I cant’ believe it! How is it possible that I pressed the pit limiter at the start instead of the launch control? 

Out of the top 10 again and with an embarrassing gap from Marc who, obviously, won.

And I can’t even be happy for Vale’s second place because it will be weird. I hate this situation! But I hate more seeing them together on the podium… I have no reason to be jealous, a part from the fact that I want to be the one who can be there with Valentino, because even if we haven’t said the words, I know we love each other. This doesn’t change the fact that I am, because I can see the way Marc is smiling today and it’s not just because he won…

If I thought the first race had been awful, this is even worse. The wait for Vale seems endless… I keep on replaying he race in my head, trying to understand why I don’t seem able to ride anymore. It’s a bike, for God’s sake! It can’t be that different from the ones I rode in the past.

I hear Vale opening the door, that’s his room, he gave me the key on Thursday so that I could come and go as I please. He stops by the bed where I’m seated, holding his trophy and that ridiculous hat. He places them on the TV table and climbs on the bed to seat in front of me.

“Was it that bad?”

“Well, more than 27 seconds away from my team-mate can be called ‘bad’, I guess…”

“I’m so sorry Jorge.”

He reaches my face with one hand and just leaves it there, I take it and kiss his palm before intertwining our fingers.

“I will get through it, it will just take some more time than what I expected. But you… you’ve been amazing!”

“It’s been a great race! I knew I could be fast and the fight with Dovi has been incredible, an overtake on the last turn… something I haven’t been able to do in a long time!”

He’s glowing, almost shining with happiness and I can’t help but be happy with him. He’s still incredible, at 40 he’s able to keep younger and more aggressive riders behind even if the bikes isn’t at its best.

“I congratulated him… Marc, I mean. I shook his hand and I’m sure that the whole world knows by now that we made up.”

He’s serious now. I know how hard it is for Vale to talk about this and he’s been nervous all the weekend because here’s where everything ended with Marc. I can’t say I’m happy with this but probably is a good thing, both for us and our world. Everyone was obsessed by their relationship after what happened here one year ago, maybe now we can all move on and leave it in the past.

“I wanted to tell you before you knew it from someone else.”

“I guess it’s fine, I mean, you had to do it sooner or later. Maybe now things will be less awkward between you two.”

“Probably. But I don’t really care. I felt like it was the best thing to do, he did an amazing race and now I have a real reason to actually bury the past and think about the future.”

He’s looking so intensely at me that I feel my soul burning under his stare.

He leans in and kisses me, deepening the soft touch immediately until I’m a moaning mess under his touch, pressed on the mattress with his hands travelling up and down my now naked torso.

“It’s you, Jorge. The reason I want to move on and leave him behind, it’s you.”

I’m about to explode for the love I have in me for this man who I considered an enemy only two years ago and that’s now the only reason I wake up every day. I just want to get lost in Valentino, let him do whatever he wants to me, forget about everything that’s not us. What he’s just said is the only thing I need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be one more chapter and then the epilogue of this story but I'm sure I will use this couple again because they're so good together...


	10. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Austin, Jorge and Marc talk and make a deal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter before the Epilogue, not to leave unresolved issues with the ex...

Austin – 2019

We’re all closed here to try to find out what didn’t work. It’s not normal that all HRC bikes crashed today… honestly, I don’t care much about Marc and Cal and I’m sure that even if I didn’t crash, my race would have been awful like the previous ones.

All I want is to run back to the hotel and wait for Vale to celebrate with him.

Finally it’s over but when we’re outside Marc stops me from leaving. We’re leaning on the wall of HRC hospitality and he points towards where Yamaha one is.

“At least, we can be happy for Vale’s second place.”

I turn to look at him but he keeps on looking straight ahead. What is he trying to do? The last thing I need right now is a fight with him over Valentino…

“Don’t pretend to be surprised that I know about you two…”

“Did you spy on us?”

He shakes his head, a smirk on his face.

“Vale is happy since the start of the season, happier than he’s been in a lot of time. I see the way you look at each other when you think no one is around, I know that look pretty well…”

From the sadness in his voice, he doesn’t look like he wants to start an argument but I don’t trust him completely, so it’s better to keep the guard high in case he’s trying to mess with me.

“He’s reached two second places in three races, I’m sure there are plenty of reasons why he can be happy.”

“Do you love him?”

He turns to look at me and his eyes are looking deep into my soul. There’s no need to deny it now, he knows and even if he’s serious I can’t see hate in him.

“Yes, I love him…a lot!”

He smiles and turns away from me again.

“It’s still quite strange for me to admit it, but it’s an incredible feeling.”

“I know… loving Vale is the closest thing to crazy I have ever experienced. The way he makes you feel has no comparison, it’s addictive, overwhelming, irreplaceable.”

I don’t need to look at Marc to know he’s probably wearing a dreamy smile on his face, because that’s the effect that thinking about Vale has on me every time. It’s clear that he’s not over it and I understand him completely. Once you know how loving Valentino is, it’s impossible to forget about him.

“It’s all true. I’ve never felt this way my whole life.”

“Don’t hurt him, Jorge. Try to be a better boyfriend than me, make him happy like I haven’t been able to do… ‘cause if I get to know that he’s suffering because of you, I won’t hesitate to do everything I can to win him back. Deal?”

I don’t think I’ve ever seen Marc so serious. He’s standing straight now, turned to me, his hand stretched for me to take it. It’s a bit scaring, truth to be told. Not that I plan on break Vale’s heart, of course, but we can’t know what the future holds for us. I can do the best that I can but I’m not used to relationships and I don’t know how we will react when, sooner or later, an argument will make us fight.

But I can’t let Marc think that he’s some chances to have Vale back, I for sure won’t allow this to happen.

“Deal.”

Marc smiles, a bit forced actually but I reply smiling too. I can’t deny it’s like a big weight has been lifted away from my shoulders.

“Come on now, we have some interviews then you’ll be able to go and celebrate with Vale.”

*****

I’m lying with my head placed upon Valentino’s heart, drawing circles on his chest, his hand stroking my hair. We are both completely spent after having made love twice with such a passion that these are definitely the two best fucks of my life! If Vale on the podium means after race sex like this, I really wish he can be there every time…

“I talked with Marc.”

“Oh… when?”

So they talked, I don’t think it happened after my conversation with Marc…

“Yesterday, after qualifying. Sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“No problem… how did it go?”

“Fine, I guess. I owed it to him after our handshake in Argentina. I told him I’m no longer holding grudges, that I want us to be and act with each other like we do with every other rider on and off track ‘cause I’m tired of being asked questions about our relationship.”

“And what did he say?”

“He agreed.”

“He didn’t ask you to get back together?”

“I didn’t let him the time to go there… I told him I found someone special, that I’m happy again and that I won’t let him or everyone else ruin this. He knows I will always love him, that he’ll always have a special place in my heart and my life but I’m not in love with him anymore. I broke free from his spell, thanks to you and I’m sure he’s understood there are no chances for us to be like we used to.”

“Ok…”

I’m too shaken to say anything else. I tight the hold on his body, I need to feel that’s real, that I really am in the arms of the man that I love who wants to stay with me.

“So, now that the past is definitely buried behind me, what do you think about coming to the Ranch during the break before Jerez? You can bring your mountain bike, there are a lot of paths in the surroundings. Or we can go have a walk by the seaside, I can bring you to visit some interesting places, to eat truffles in Acqualagna. Or we can just cuddle, make love whenever and wherever we want…”

I smile against his skin.

“Sounds like a great plan!”


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorge is at the Ranch. Some impotant decisions are made and some very important words are said too.

So here I am, seated on a fence, Vale standing on my side, looking at the Ranch in front of me. He showed me around and after a short walk on the track we stopped here to just enjoying being close again.

“I talked with Marc too, in Austin, after the race.”

“Really?”

“He threatened me to be a better boyfriend than him otherwise he would take you back.”

Vale laughs, shaking his head.

“That’s typical of him! I didn’t tell him it was you, didn’t want to cause a fight since you’re team-mates.”

“He figured it out by himself. I don’t think there will be problems between us, we’ll go on ignoring each other like we’ve done so far.”

“I really hope so, let me know if he does something to mess with you and I’ll talk to him, ok?”

“Ok, ‘mum’…”

He laughs again, punching gently on my shoulder to make me fall but I manage to keep the hold on the fence.

“Speaking of mum… you know my birthday is during Jerez weekend.”

I turn to look at him, he’s nodding, a sweet smile on his face even if he’s not looking at me.

“I was thinking that maybe, after the day of tests, we can go to Mallorca to celebrate it with my mother and my sister… if you’re still on the mood to meet them.”

“Are you sure? I thought you wanted to wait.”

“I know, but many things happened since January and I’m sure. Did you change your mind?”

Vale moves to stand right between my legs, a huge smile on his beautiful face and his hands caressing mine.

“Absolutely not! Of course I’ll come to Mallorca with you. And, we can come visit my mother for dinner one of those nights you’re staying here.”

“It would be great!”

He kisses me, slowly, deeply. Marc’s right, he’s addictive. His kisses are like a drug to me, I can’t have enough, if I could, I would kiss me all the time. When we part to breathe, a question appears in my mind.

“What did you say to the boys to have the Ranch all for ourselves for three days?”

“Actually, they’re going to be here the day after tomorrow in the afternoon… I wished I could convince you to come out to them by then. I don’t want you to be my dirty little secret Jorge, because you’re so much more.”

“Oh… that’s unexpected but… ok, I think I can do this.”

“Seriously?”

I nod. I’m not being honest here, a part of me is terrified by the idea of meeting other riders as Vale’s boyfriend but if he trust them I should trust them too, hoping they won’t look strangely at me because of the past relationship between us.

“Want to come inside?”

“Sure!”

Once inside, I don’t give him the time to go away from me, pushing him to seat on the sofa and falling on his lap immediately. I kiss him hungrily. He’s surprised because he’s usually the one who starts the action between us, but I’m so dizzy just for the fact of finally being here that I feel braver…

I break the contact with his lips only to get rid of our hoodies and our shirts but when I move down to unbuckle his trousers he stops me.

“Not here, not like this…”

He lifts me up, I cross my legs around his waist when he moves us to the stairs. 

“Better if we go upstairs walking, you now, I’m too old to do this.”

We laugh running upstairs, stopping to kiss and to undress until we’re in front of what I suppose is Vale’s bedroom only in our underwear, both aroused and panting.

He lifts me up again, opening the door with a foot and I feel like a bride on her first wedding night. He lays me down gently, kissing all over my body before finally pulling down my boxers so that he can focus on my very hard member. 

His usually skilled tongue is slowly bringing me to heaven, especially when he moves it to tease my hole, followed by is fingers that prepare me always with such a care and sensitivity that I feel like I’m a precious porcelain doll Vale’s afraid to break.

“God Vale… stop teasing!”

He comes up to kiss me again.

“You’re quite a sight when you’re writhing underneath my touch, Jorge…”

I push him up so that I can roll us and I’m on top of him. The bottle of lube is already on the bedside table, I smirk taking it, never breaking our eye contact while I wet Vale’s hard cock, the sight of him biting his lips while I prepare myself to ride him is turning me on to no end…

It’s the first time we don’t use a condom, Vale asked me if it was ok to have all the medical tests and since both of us are planning to be exclusive, there was no need in denying him this. 

God, the skin to skin contact it’s even more magical than before. I guide him inside of me, releasing a deep breath when I feel him all the way in. No barriers between us, in every possible meaning.

I start to ride him slowly but when Vale takes me in his hand to stroke me I speed up the pace, our moans filling the air. I don’t think I’m going to last longer, he stops pumping me for a second to seat and then he lays me down again, taking control of the situation and bringing us both to reach an orgasm maybe less intense than others but more intimate and sensual.

I’m still coming down from my climax when Vale says it.

“I love you, Jorge.”

I open my eyes. He’s smiling down at me. I wanted to say it first! But of course he had to surprise me once again… I guess I have to get used to this. I can see in his eyes that he’s sincere, it’s not something he’s saying just because of the heat of the moment and I really don’t think I can be happier. Ok, I’ve said it every time I’ve been with him but this exceeds all the previous times.

“I love you, Vale.”

The taste of these three words is so sweet on my lips, followed by Vale’s kiss.

I took a long road from the first time we actually talked back in Valencia in 2017, trying not to fuck everything up but ever since Vale let me into his life I was sure that was my place in the world. And now that we’re here, in his world, and we finally said that we love each other, I’m sure here’s where I want to stay, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the road, Vale&Jorge are happily ever after and I can move on to all the other stories that are crowding my mind... I don't really know how I'm going to find time to write them all but I'm going to try because I'm really inspired.
> 
> Those two will be present in some of them because I like them too much...
> 
> Thank you for taking the long road Jorge took to reach Vale's heart with me!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading, leaving a <3 or a comment!


End file.
